


monsters amongst men

by oscillovers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (except with a tentacle), Allusions to choking, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage except with tentacles, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Throat Bulge, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, it's not really a blowjob if its a tentacle but like.... idk, unprotected sex because the author forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: tentacles. thick, dark like ink, curling around his body. tentacles.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 64
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> monsterfuckers lets go

it starts small, the way most things do. a friday evening, while ten is getting ready to go out dancing with all his hot, exciting friends and johnny is gearing up for a ten pm bedtime.  
“fuck,” johnny curses, hands gripping his waist. “why does my back hurt so much?”  
“bad posture?” ten suggests without looking up from where he’s putting on eyeshadow in their bathroom. “you’re always hunched over when you’re working on your laptop.”  
johnny shoots him a glare, even though he knows ten can’t see it. “okay, mom. but no. i know what that feels like, and it’s not this. this is…” he struggles to find the words to describe it. he presses his hand into right where it hurts the most, all the way down at the bottom of his lower back. “sharper? it’s tender, kind of.”  
“tender?” this has ten turning around. he looks good, smokey eyes and a glossy lip. a thin chain rests on his collarbones and disappears under the silky silver button up that matches ten’s hair. johnny swallows. “let me see if you managed to bruise yourself or something.”  
johnny turns around.  
“shirt,” ten instructs, tugging at the oversized tee. obedient, johnny pulls it up.  
cool fingers trace johnny’s back, a little too high.  
“lower,” johnny says. “why are your hands always so cold?”  
“cold hands, warm heart,” ten mumbles, nearly automatically. it’s an exchange they’ve had many times in their years of being roommates. “here?” he asks, pressing his fingers a little harder.  
johnny practically yelps. “ouch, shit, yes, there. can you see anything?”  
ten hums. “not really. maybe it’s a bit red? it doesn’t look like anything.”  
“damn,” johnny says, letting his shirt drop.  
“take some painkillers,” ten suggests. “i’ve got some in the top drawer.”  
johnny sighs, but obliges.  
“i’m gonna head,” ten tells him. “hendery just texted me, he’s downstairs.”  
“okay. have a good night, stay safe. text me if you’re not coming home tonight.”  
ten’s at the door and johnny’s about to take his pill, but he’s surprised by ten running back and giving johnny a quick hug. tight.  
“get some rest, hyung,” ten says. “love you, bye.”  
johnny stares at the pill in his hand and swears he isn’t in love with his best friend. “love you,” he responds, but he’s too late. ten’s already out the door.

over the weekend, it just gets worse. it’s impacting johnny’s concentration. he has a world literature essay due tuesday and he’s written exactly forty five words out of the required three thousand.  
“maybe you should go to a doctor,” ten suggests from where he’s sat on the floor occupying the whole space between their two beds with the giant embroidery piece he’s doing for one of his art classes. “wait, we’re broke college students. how about mark lee?”  
“mark is a first year nursing student,” johnny says, skeptical.  
“i was just suggesting,” ten huffs.  
saturday has johnny sleeping on his front because his back is so tender. it’s a weird pattern of swelling and redness on his back that he sees when he tries to examine himself once he comes out the shower, like six circles getting more and more swollen by the hour, right at the base of his back, but nothing really useful comes up when he googles it. by sunday evening, johnny has already applied for an extension on his essay. ten is sympathetic, but for the most part absorbed in his art project, and he really can’t do anything but give johnny more of his paracetamol. 

somehow, johnny manages to sleep deeply on sunday night. in fact, he sleeps more deeply than he has in a really, really, long time, and he wakes up feeling heavy and warm in an uncomfortable way.  
it takes him a while to notice it, with his brain so thoroughly doused in sleep, but as soon as he does, johnny’s eyes shoot open.  
his back doesn’t hurt anymore. or at least, nowhere nearly as bad as it was last night. when he notices it now, it’s simply dulled to more of a background ache.  
but then he tries to get up, and realises something. the weird sensation of heaviness isn’t just because of his sleep. there is something weighing him down.  
“ten?” he asks, automatically, but when he turns his head to face ten’s bed, he’s there, asleep.  
struggling, johnny sits up. his sheets are damp. why are they damp? it feels like someone’s in bed beside him.  
and then johnny sees it.  
and he screams.  
because he’s surrounded - oh my god, oh my god, he’s surrounded by -  
tentacles. thick, dark like ink, curling around his body. tentacles.  
he keeps screaming.  
“johnny, what the fuck,” ten moans from his bed, burying his face in his pillow.  
“ten, ten, oh my god,” johnny’s moved from screaming to crying, he’s sobbing what the fuck is this, what the fuck, what the fuck is this, he’s got tentacles, what the fuck.  
ten wakes up, lifts his sleepy head from his bed and stares at johnny.  
and he screams.  
“johnny, what the fuck,” he shouts, voice nearly cracking. “what the fuck!”  
there’s a knocking on their door.  
“don’t open it,” johnny hisses through his hysteria. “oh my god, ten, don’t open the fucking door.”  
“i wasn't going to!” ten yells.  
“dude, is everything okay in there?” it’s seungyeon from down the hall. “it’s seven thirty on a monday.”  
“everything’s fine,” ten calls out, high pitched, definitely not sounding fine. “sorry for the commotion.”  
ten looks insane with his bedhead and his huge wide eyes. johnny is certain he does not look any better because he has tentacles, oh my god he has tentacles.  
“we need to keep quiet,” johnny says, trying his best to maintain a normal volume. “or people will want to know what - what’s going on, and i can’t - oh my god, ten, what’s happening to me?”  
“you’ve got tentacles,” ten says, entirely unhelpful, extremely high pitched. “your - your back pain, the weird bruise things.”  
“yeah,” johnny spits. “i figured that part out.”  
“okay. okay, we need to calm down. i’m calm, are you calm? i’m calm, i’m totally calm, it’s just some - it’s some tentacles.” ten’s voice breaks on the last syllable.  
johnny has ascended past the stage of panic and has convinced himself that he’s dreaming, because there’s no way this is real, right? this shit doesn’t happen in real life.  
“pinch me,” he tells ten. “then i’ll wake up.”  
so ten, trying his best to stay at arm’s length, pinches him, hard.  
he doesn’t wake up.  
“this isn't a nightmare, right? is this real?” johnny whispers.  
“i think so,” ten whispers back.  
“holy shit,” johnny says.  
ten swallows. “holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre gonna fuck in the next chapter hope youre ready


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied theres gonna be another chapter and THEN they're gonna fuck i'm having too much fun with the premise (waking up one day with tentacles)

they sit there in silence for a while. the two of them seem to have established that neither is going to go to their nine am monday classes, and have opted to sit opposite each other, ten in his silky pink pyjamas (which honestly, aren’t too dissimilar to the shirt he wore to go clubbing on friday night -) and johnny in his oversized white tee and his tentacles.

six of them, jet black and cold and damp. they’re several feet long, smooth and glistening with a slick wetness that johnny can't identify. 

he's managed to calm himself down and is trying his best to think rationally. ten seems to be doing the same, but the level of success is questionable on his part. he’s taken to periodically asking johnny questions, like he knows anything at all.

“can you control them?” ten asks now. 

johnny doesn’t really know how he would go about it, but he tries, consciously thinking about it the way he has to think if he wants to focus or unfocus his eyes.

and it moves, achingly slowly, but then a little more naturally.

ten swallows so hard johnny can hear the click of his throat. 

“i can control them,” johnny says, “but not -” he stares at one wrapping itself around his thigh. “ - all the time.”

“do you think they’re sentient?” ten whispers. “do they know what we’re saying?”

johnny bites his lip in thought as he watches another one of the tentacles explore his unmade bed. “at least a little,” johnny whispers back. 

“should we ask a bio major? should i ask kun? he’s a marine bio major, should i - i’m gonna text kun -”

“do  _ not _ ,” johnny says, grabbing ten’s phone before he can get to it. “text my ex-boyfriend to tell him i’ve grown tentacles.”

“don’t touch my phone!” ten practically squeals. “what if it’s contagious?”

“then where would i have caught it from, genius? do you see anyone on campus with tentacles growing out their back?”

ten swallows. “okay, fine, maybe not. anyway, i would’ve caught it by now. how long has your back been hurting?”

“since friday night,” johnny responds. he experimentally tries to grab ten’s phone with one of the tentacles to see how dexterous they are. he nearly drops it, but he manages. 

“my phone, john jun suh, my  _ PHONE _ -”

“here,” johnny says, still staring at the tentacle. it extends over to where ten is perched on his bed and gently drops the phone in his lap. ten whimpers.

they sit there in silence for a little longer. 

“can i -” ten is a little red in the face, though johnny can’t imagine why.  _ he _ is not the one with tentacles. “can i touch one?”

johnny blinks at him. “that was a quick change of heart,” he comments, but he lets the same one that grabbed ten’s phone reach out to him. it hovers in the space between them, and johnny watches as ten gingerly reaches a hand out. ten’s a clean freak usually but he doesn’t seem disgusted. 

then ten touches it.

and johnny -  _ feels _ it. 

like an electric shock up his spine, almost, but it feels - good.

johnny whips the tentacle back as fast as he can. 

“i don’t think you should touch it,” he says quickly. “i don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“why?” ten asks. somehow, his horror has given way to fascination and the way he stares has changed. there’s a glint in his eye that wasn’t there before. 

“trust me,” johnny says, swallowing. 

he’d woken up turned on, but suddenly he was aware of that fact, because somehow, the lightest of ten’s touches to the tentacles has sent his blood rushing south. “just don’t. i’m gonna -” johnny reaches for his phone. “i’m gonna cancel everything i can for this week. i need to, uh.” his head is foggy. why is he so turned on? “email my professors.”

“you can’t leave this room,” ten says. “till it goes away.” 

for a moment, a terrifying, horrifying moment, johnny makes eye contact with ten and can see they’re thinking the same thing -  _ if  _ they go away. they don’t know what brought this on, and they certainly don’t know how to get rid of it. 

“till it goes away,” johnny echoes, firmly pushing the thought aside. he reaches for his laptop. “i’m gonna… send some emails.”

ten, though he missed his nine am, has to leave in time for his next class because it’s the one he’d been working all weekend on that embroidery piece for. so johnny is left alone to email all his professors and call his mom and tell her he won’t be visiting home like he planned and message the basketball team chat and tell them he’s too sick to practice. most of his professors are nice, his mom offers to drive up and bring him soup ( _ no thanks, i love u, but no thanks mom)  _ and jaehyun and the rest of the team send simple get well soon texts.

johnny could probably watch the online lecture for the classes he’s missed, but he also hasn’t left his bed since he woke up. the tentacles calmed down while he wrote his emails, the same one from before wrapped around his thigh, the rest settled in different positions around him. he really doesn’t know the extent to which he controls them, and he’s worried getting up will awaken something. 

but he really, really wants to shower. especially after having shared his bed with several huge damp tentacles. 

he expects walking with them to be a challenge, but he lets them hang limp and they drag behind him on the floor. he glances back and seed a damp line on the ground following his path like he’s a snail. 

in fact, the tentacles don’t do anything he doesn’t want them to for a long while.

until he’s in the shower. 

he doesn’t know what it is, maybe it’s the water, maybe it’s just that time has passed, but the tentacles… wake up. they start to  _ move _ , and johnny -  _ lets _ them. he watches, struck still, as two of them wrap around his thighs and a third - a third, slick and heavy, slithering towards his cock. 

he’s getting hard. 

the tentacle stills, just shy of touching his cock. johnny doesn’t know if he has any thoughts left in his head, just the scalding water against his back and the tentacles, and he’s getting  _ hard _ . 

he moves the tentacle and wraps it around himself, and the sensation punches a gasp out of him.

it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. slick and wet and smooth and sliding up and down on johnny’s cock, pumping it genuinely. there’s a weird kind of haze settling over johnny’s brain and he doesn’t know where his own thoughts end and the worldless sentience of the tentacles begin. 

the two tentacles on his thighs have his legs pushed apart and johnny scrabbles against the tiled wall for purchase, losing balance. but - the tentacles, the ones that aren’t currently exploring his body like it’s free fucking real estate - they keep him from collapsing. 

johnny finds himself fucking up into the tight coil of the tentacle around his cock, cursing, cause god, it feels good. it feels dirty and wrong and  _ good _ , so good, so wet.

johnny comes with a cut off gasp, knees finally giving out and the tentacles letting go so he slides to the base of the bathtub. he’s spent. 

or so he thought.

johnny generally has a decently high sex drive. he’s pretty normal for any college aged guy, he gets off, he gets laid. 

but he’s suddenly  _ always horny _ . like, constantly. he comes and his relief lasts minutes before the tentacles start shifting of their own volition, before johnny’s mind starts to wander. he can barely concentrate on his lecture and he gets off three more times before ten comes back. 

“john suh,” he says aloud, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. “you disgust me.”

but he can’t help it. and it’s getting to be seriously debilitating to his attempts at keeping up with class by watching lectures and taking advantage of all the favours doyoung owes him and getting him to send him his notes. 

when ten gets back from classes, he yelps when he sees one of johnny’s tentacles. 

“fuck,” ten gasps, hand clutched to his chest. “i… i thought there was a snake in the room, i forgot…” he trails off at the look of absolute contempt johnny gives him. 

“you forgot that i have  _ tentacles.  _ how convenient. i wish  _ i _ could forget i had tentacles. but i can’t! because i - get this - i have tentacles.”

ten makes a face and glares at him. “dude.”

johnny sighs, long and low. “i’m sorry, i just… i don’t know what to do.”

“have you looked it up?” ten asks, dropping his bag and opening his laptop.

“yeah but - it’s all porn. when you search it up.” johnny’s cheeks flush.

ten frowns. “no way,” he says. “you must be looking up the wrong thing. maybe they’re targeted ads,” he teases with a toothy little grin.

“shut the fuck up, ten,” johnny grumbles.

“let me try,” ten insists, opening his browser. “you probably - yeah, no, okay. this is all hentai.” ten says, snapping his laptop shut. 

“no, ten,” johnny says in a complete monotone. “it’s targeted ads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i'm just having fun with this i can feel in my Bones as im writing that the ""writing quality"" is not perfect but whatever bro! its a fic about tentacles! anyway NEXT CHAPTER theyll fuck. but im not promising. but i think they will. annnnyyyywayyyy i hope u enjoyed this lil update lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oscillovers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely proofread this but <3 also TW for mention of vomit right at the end Also Also check out the new tags prior to reading :>

**ten🖤: i’m gonna go to the library**

ten texts johnny on day 2 PT (post tentacles.) johnny, whose day has been spent jerking off miserably and still getting hard in record time and feeling so wound up that he can’t concentrate, doesn’t quite understand the reason. so, ever so articulate, he replies,

**me: y**

**ten🖤: looking for a paperback solution to your slimy situation**

**me: r u srs**

**ten🖤: there might be something in one of the non fiction sections! like on magic or something?? but idk, this is a university library**

johnny stares at his phone. ten is his best friend and he’s allergic to dust and hates dark musty old buildings and he’s willingly going to the library to help johnny, when their catalogue is almost entirely browse-able online.

johnny throws his arm over his face. he loves ten. maybe, when all this is over…

**ten🖤: you’re not going to thank me?**

johnny laughs. 

**me: i’ll thank you when you come home with said solutions.**

for what it’s worth, johnny has done his fair share of research on his tentacles - one of which is lazily stroking his thigh, gripping it hard occasionally. he just showered and masturbated twice but he feels on edge, still. johnny just groans in frustration and shucks his pants down. 

ten comes home that evening empty handed. johnny’s sitting on the edge of his bed in just his sweats with the tentacles all spread out behind him. wearing a shirt gets uncomfortable when the tentacles start shifting, so he decided to give them their free range. the bed squeaks as ten sits next to him. 

“i couldn’t find anything,” ten tells him regretfully. “it might be our shitty library, but… i tried,” he says, looking at johnny with big pleading eyes. 

despite what johnny said earlier, he smiles a little. “thanks anyway,” he says. he knows ten is trying. 

“what about you? how are you feeling? are there any other, like, symptoms?” 

“it’s… ah. well,” johnny starts, and stops. he can feel himself blushing. 

ten places a hand on his leg, and johnny supposes it’s meant to be comforting but johnny wants to be touched so badly that he nearly moans. “tell me,” ten pouts. 

“it’s embarrassing.”

ten scoffs. his hand feels so hot against johnny’s leg, even though johnny knows its all in his head. “more embarrassing than your fucking tentacles, john?”

“oh my god,” johnny buries his face in his hands. “it’s just… ever since i got them i’ve been so horny all the time. it’s insane, ten, i fucking jerk off and i come and it  _ doesn’t stop _ .”

there’s a long pause. johnny doesn’t look up but he can feel ten’s gaze one him.

“maybe you need to have actual sex,” ten says. “maybe then the tentacles will be satisfied and they’ll go away.”

johnny glares at ten. “and where do i find a hookup like this. i can’t rock up to the club with tentacles.”

ten stares at johnny for what feels like forever. his face is carefully blank but johnny knows that just means he’s thinking in double time. then finally - 

“you can fuck me,” ten whispers.

there’s a long pause where ten studies johnny’s face unabashedly. he isn’t the type to look away. johnny’s heart jumps to his throat and he swallows it back down and forces it into place. 

“ten,” johnny says, and it’s stupid, it’s so stupid the way he can already feel his blood rushing to his dick. “ten, are you -?”

“i’m serious,” ten says. he lifts his hand and rests it, delicate, on johnny’s bare shoulder. he feels like his skin is on fire. ten’s voice is so low like this. “fuck me.”

johnny swallows and shuts his eyes. ten sitting on his bed asking him to fuck him. it’s something out of a fantasy, but something out of a nightmare, too. he opens his eyes and ten is still looking at him. “just so the tentacles will go away?”

ten finally looks away, breaking eye contact just for a second. “yes,” he assures quickly.

“okay,” johnny breathes. he turns his body so he’s facing ten. ten’s already so close, johnny can feel warmth coming off him in waves. 

“okay,” ten echoes. he adjusts how he’s holding johnny’s shoulder in one hand and brings up the other against johnny’s chest and rests it there, considering. 

johnny leans in and ten does too and - 

johnny had always imagined a first kiss with ten by the river. 

in some alternate universe where johnny was honest about his feelings and ten wanted him too, johnny wanted them to go for a date in the park in the evening and imagined they would kiss by the river as the sun sunk below the horizon. 

as it is, ten kisses johnny slow, just for a second. he kisses johnny unbearably, impossibly slow, and johnny nearly whimpers. 

ten pulls back for a second. his hair is falling over his eyes. his cheeks are pink. 

“ten,” johnny says, voice nearly cracking. he doesn’t know whether he has a follow up sentence or not. his mind is just ten, ten, ten.

and - johnny doesn’t know how it happens, but within seconds ten has pushed him back down, down, all the way until he’s lying down and ten is kissing him, hard. his hand has his shoulder in a vice grip, fingers digging in like he wants to bruise. he probably does. 

ten gasps, suddenly, and pulls back from the kiss.

“what -?” johnny starts, but he realises then. his tentacles, two of them, are wrapped around ten’s legs, one on each, pulling them apart. a third is already slithering up ten’s shorts, leaving a damp trail everywhere it touches.

“how do i know if you’re doing something or if -” ten swallows, takes a shaky breath. “or if they’re doing it?”

johnny screws his eyes shut. honestly, he’s just super turned on right now and his brain is not functioning at its full level. it hasn’t been for days.

“i don’t know,” he says, finally.

ten examines him for a moment and johnny almost thinks he’s going to change his mind about fucking him. but he just leans back in and kisses johnny again. johnny pulls away.

“we could just have. you know, we could have regular sex, without involving the tentacles, if you want. it might still work.”

ten shoots him a look of disdain. “do you think i want to have “regular sex” with you?”

johnny swallows and shakes his head. 

“i like anything,” ten says, leaning back in for another kiss. he seems to really like kissing johnny. or maybe it’s just tentacle induced horniness. either way, he sucks johnny’s lower lip into his mouth for a second and johnny has to force himself back to confirm.

“anything?” 

“anything,” ten confirms. satisfied, johnny finally lets ten kiss him again, loses himself in the wet warmth of his mouth and the way ten drags his teeth across johnny’s bottom lip. 

johnny’s hands are loosely holding onto ten’s waist above him and he moves them down, lower, until they rest comfortably on his ass. 

the whole time, ten has been leaning over johnny, but with johnny’s tentacles pulling his legs apart, he loses the balance he’d had, hovering on his elbows and knees over johnny, and lies down on top of him completely. johnny groans, first at the pressure on his cock, straining against his sweats, and then again, this time at the discomfort of having the tentacles squashed. 

when johnny pulls his mouth away from ten’s there’s a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. ten licks his lips and it breaks. 

“let me on top,” johnny mumbles. he gently pushes at ten’s shoulder and flips them over so now he’s between ten’s legs, still pushed apart by his tentacles. johnny grinds down against him and ten gasps. 

“i need to -” he starts. johnny keeps grinding down, dry humping ten over their pants, he can’t help it, anything - anything feels good, even this, it feels so good, it’s like every sensation he has has been dialled up to one thousand. “i need to prep myself, or you can, if you want, you can -”

“i’ll do it,” johnny says. his hands scramble to ten’s waistband. when ten reaches down to help him, johnny wraps a tentacle around his wrist and pulls the hand away. ten whimpers. 

“i want to do it,” johnny insists. he keeps the tentacle wrapped tight over ten’s wrists, and lets his legs free, if only so he can get rid of ten’s shorts. he shucks off his own sweatpants impatiently then looks over at ten. ten is staring at him, mouth open, eyes clouded with maybe - maybe desire. johnny can’t imagine ten would look at him like that, but ten blinks and lifts his still-restrained hands. 

“you need to let my hands go to get my shirt off,” ten points out. “unless you want me to keep it on.”

johnny pictures the times he’s seen ten shirtless - a lot, they’re roommates, and ten dances shirtless sometimes too - and knows that he definitely does  _ not _ want that. he lets ten’s hands free and settles on the bed between his legs.

“okay,” he says. ten’s shirt comes off, and johnny reaches out, runs his hands down his chest admiringly. his fingers flutter over ten’s tattoo, over his nipple. ten swallows so hard johnny hears the clicking of it loud. he’s a vision, all golden expanses of skin, chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. 

“wanted you,” johnny says, gazing reverently down at ten beneath him.  _ since forever _ he’s about to say, but some part of his brain that’s holding onto the world outside this bed, the one where his words and feelings have consequences, intervenes. ten doesn’t seem to care, he just lies there, arms lying beside him, content to be touched. johnny smooths his hands down ten’s chest again, down over his thighs, spreads his hands out over them and looks in front of him. the tentacles keep ten’s legs spread and his hands restrained once again, but johnny isn’t thinking. he’s staring at ten’s cock, flushed and hard and right there in front of him. 

johnny looks up at ten. ten is watching him with hooded eyes. 

right now, johnny really, really wants ten’s cock in his mouth. but there is no reason for it. johnny giving ten a blowjob, no matter how badly he wants to, doesn’t have anything to do with the tentacles at all. johnny knows his future self would kill him for not sucking ten off the only opportunity he has to get him into bed but - it would make him seem far too into it. after all, this is meant to be to help tentacles go away. 

johnny turns away and reaches into the bedside table for lube. he finds it easily and gets a generous amount onto his hands. 

“hurry up,” ten says. he lifts his hips off the bed. “i want you to finger me, johnny.” he’s so explicit about every detail he wants. “i want your - hyung, i want your fingers inside me.”

jesus christ, johnny thinks.

“okay,” is all he says. he runs his dry hand down ten’s leg and he delights in the way ten quivers at the movement. his thighs are muscled from his years of dancing and johnny thinks they’d look so pretty all marked up. as it is, johnny’s hands slip down past ten’s thighs to spread apart his asscheeks. ten’s waxed, and johnny was aware of this fact because ten loudly announced it every time he gets it done and offers to show johnny as a joke, but there’s a difference between knowing vaguely that someone gets their ass waxed and having that person arching their back and practically - practically begging for you to finger them. johnny swallows and watches ten’s face as johnny touches his fingers to ten’s rim the first time. 

“i fuck myself all the time,” ten says, as if this isn’t a devastating detail that, once again, johnny was already vaguely aware of but hadn’t grasped in full. “you don’t need to be gentle with me, i promise.”

ten’s right, really. johnny spends a little while massaging at ten’s perineum and circling his rim and when he presses his first finger inside, the slide is easier than he expected. still, ten sighs loudly at the sensation and goes to cover his face with his arm. 

johnny’s hands may be occupied, but he reaches out with a single tentacle and doesn’t miss ten’s mumbled “ _ fuck” _ when he sees it approaching. it wraps around tens hands and ties them together like a restraint and when ten struggles against it, just to see, johnny tightens its grip, right at the same moment he pushes his second finger inside. ten whines, practically pathetic.

“i want to see your face,” johnny says, and ten just whines more. johnny’s fucking into him steadily with his two fingers, now, and ten’s cock lies hard and trembling against his stomach. “you’re so pretty for me, tennie,” johnny breathes, barely audible. ten hears and the corner of his mouth twitches up into a smile. a smile that’s wiped off his face the moment johnny gets the angle of his fingers just about right and ten’s mouth falls open on a moan. he writhes a little but his range of movement is limited by the tentacles restraining his wrists and keeping his legs spread apart. 

when johnny has sex, his partner always needs three fingers, so he keeps going until ten is fucking himself back onto johnny’s three fingers, shaking a little with the effort of moving himself.

johnny’s own cock has flagged a little in the time he’s spent fingering ten, but he slows down and wraps a hand around his own cock. 

then he considers, silent. ten cranes his neck to look at him and figure out why he’s gone so still.

johnny slips out his fingers - and replaces them with a tentacle. just the tip, just the smallest part, but ten gasps,  _ keens,  _ high pitched and surprised. johnny imagines it’s a unique experience, something unlike being fucked or fingered or anything a regular person can do with their anatomy. 

johnny slides it in further, fascinated by the whimpers the movement draws out of ten. it’s the loudest he’s been so far and to johnny, any motion, any touch to the tentacles at this point goes straight to his dick, plumping up as he strokes himself slow, to the same pace as the tentacle he’s slowly fucking into ten. fucking ten with the tentacle feels good and it  _ looks _ good, ten arching his back up, thighs quivering as johnny fucks the tentacle into him. already from the width of it ten’s rim is stretched tight around the dark tentacle but johnny fucks it in and out of him until the slide is easy. ten’s hole swallows up the tentacle perfectly.

“johnny,  _ fuck _ ,” ten manages coherent words. “it’s so - feels so full, hyung, it’s good, it’s so good. fuck me,  _ fuck _ me.”

johnny wants to reach out and touch ten at this point, and no sooner has he thought it than has a tentacle wrapped itself around his own cock, following the movements of his hand. johnny gasps. it’s cool, cooler than any person’s hand would be, and it wraps tight around his cock, pumping it up and down. the tip of the tentacle strokes over the head of his cock and with how thin and damp it is the feeling is akin to being licked. he moans, low, and sees ten’s eyes locked on the tentacle around his cock and moans even louder.

“what - ah, what do you want?” johnny asks. he fucks the tentacle into ten’s hole, slowly, carefully, inching deeper and deeper still. he uses his newly free hand to grab onto ten’s ass, grope it, tug at it so he has a better view of the slick black tentacle and ten’s rim stretched pink around it. the tentacle, at its thickest, where it is now, is thicker than his cock. it’s probably closer to all four of his fingers, and ten whimpers,  _ writhes _ . johnny feels every millimeter of ten shifting on his tentacle like a million tiny jolts of pleasure. the tentacle around his own cock speeds up. “do you want me to fuck you like this?” 

ten’s voice comes breathless but he manages. “no,” he says. “i want your cock.” 

johnny groans, and the tentacle around his cock slithers away - they have lube, he’d used it to finger ten, but - he doesn’t even need it. the slick left behind from the tentacle around his cock is more than enough to get johnny as wet as he needs. 

he adjusts his position, leans over ten and watches his face. ten’s eyes are wide, watering, his pupils are blown out, and they flutter shut the moment johnny’s cock touches his rim. the tentacle is still inside ten and ten’s mouth opens on an aborted gasp.

“fuck me,” ten demands, eyes struggling to stay open, and god, johnny could never deny him that. the tentacle leaves ten’s hole and johnny pushes in right away. 

god, god, if he’d thought that ten around his tentacle felt good, it wasn’t anything like this. ten was warm and writhing beneath him, around him, and johnny fucked into him easily. he’s been stretched so much, so wide open that - johnny has a thought. 

the tentacles, they taper off to the ends, the tips are so thin, and he bets - 

he bets he could  _ fit _ -

maybe just the tip - 

the moment ten feels the tentacle against his rim his eyes fly open. his arm muscles tense so hard against where johnny’s tentacles have restrained him that the tentacles let him go in shock and his hands come up and grip johnny’s biceps, nails digging in hard. 

“what are you - oh, johnny, fuck,” ten curses, loud. johnny keeps on fucking into him and keeps the tentacle applying just the slightest bit of pressure to ten’s rim.

“can you take them both? my cock and the tentacle, both of them. can you?”

ten groans. “please,” he sighs. 

johnny pushes it in, just a little bit, just the tip, and it’s not so much of a stretch, but ten moans, long and low and  _ loud _ , the loudest yet, and most definitely too loud. 

johnny has a thought. ten’s hands aren’t being held back anymore, and the free tentacle slides up the bed, up ten’s chest, up past ten’s neck - 

ten moans, again, but this time it’s muffled around johnny’s tentacle. johnny takes it out.

“too loud, baby,” he mumbles. ten whines, and garbles words johnny can’t quite make out. he stills inside of him.

“what was that?”

“in my mouth,” ten begs. “please.”

johnny groans and pushes the tentacle past ten’s parted lips and ten hums around it, and then he - he starts sucking on the tentacle like he’s sucking cock and it feels good, so good. johnny lets out a low moan and starts fucking into ten again. it’s so tight, there’s hardly any room for both his cock and the tentacle, but somehow ten accommodates, rim stretched tight around them both. 

ten’s hands are still gripping johnny’s arms, and johnny thinks he can see tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. johnny pulls the tentacle out of ten’s mouth and ten pants, mouth still open, tongue hanging out. 

“so full,” ten manages. johnny can see sweat beading at his forehead. “it’s good, so good, ‘m so -  _ ah _ .” he’s cut off when johnny fucks the tentacle in deeper, harder, and ten digs his nails into johnny’s arms again. the tentacle, johnny realises, is dragging against ten’s prostate as he fucks it in and out alongside his cock. 

“gonna come,” ten mumbles. “fuck, i’m gonna come, johnny, hyung, johnny,  _ johnny _ .”

johnny pulls out all at once and ten whines louder, louder still. he tries to use his hands, tries to get anything,  _ anything _ , but johnny pushes his hands up and wraps them up with his tentacles once again. he stares at ten’s hole, gaping. he’s so wet from the slick of the tentacles that it’s dripping out of him like he’s already been bred. johnny moans at the sight. 

“please,” ten begs. his voice is absolutely ruined.

johnny considers, then sits back. ten opens his mouth to protest, and is silenced by the tentacle that’s johnny pushes back in his mouth. then - johnny  _ surrounds  _ ten. fucks into him with two tentacles at once, deeper and faster than before, keeps one restraining ten’s hands, one in his mouth, one on his chest, sliding over his nipples in a way that has ten arching and writhing, and one wrapped tight around ten’s cock, pumping to the rhythm of the slick slide of the tentacles in his ass. johnny leans over ten and, awfully human, fucks into his own fist, just watching as the tears finally spill from ten’s eyes and he comes with a muffled shout. ten is a vision, writhing and whining and shaking beneath him, come all over his own stomach. johnny comes to the sight of him, comes harder than he has in a long time on top of ten’s chest until ten is covered with both of their releases. the tentacles retreat themselves, without johnny really thinking about it, setting ten’s arms free and sliding out of his mouth and ass and back behind johnny. 

ten doesn’t move, motionless except for the heaving of his chest, and johnny retreats too, off to the side where he’s no longer on top of ten. ten’s hands are finally free to move and he covers his face with his arm like he tried to before, too. he always does that, johnny notes, when he’s embarrassed or even when he’s just sleeping. 

johnny grabs paper towels from the bedside to wipe ten down and as he’s doing it, he realises he has absolutely no idea what to say. he spends approximately two minutes agonising over this until ten ends up being the one to break the silence, the moment johnny finishes what rudimentary job he can do of cleaning ten up with what are basically just tissues.

“i’m gonna shower,” ten says. his voice is hoarse. it probably will be for a while still. he stands gingerly, and johnny doesn’t watch him leave, instead focusing his eyes on the wall until he hears the sound of the shower switching on and releases his breath.

when ten gets out, all he says is, “you can go in now,” before climbing into his bed, far out of johnny’s reach. 

something that gives johnny just a little hope is how the tentacles don’t do their usual routine of “waking up” and trying to get him off in the shower. in fact, they remain entirely still the whole while, practically a deadweight attached to his back.

johnny practices the different ways he could ask ten if they’re okay in the bathroom mirror, finally settling on a tone of voice that doesn’t sound too off. 

he doesn’t get to use it, anyway - by the time he’s out the shower, ten is either fast asleep or pretending to be asleep in his bed, and regardless of which of those two is true, johnny pulls off his sheets, grabs a random one and lays it down just so he’s not sleeping on a bare mattress, and gets into his bed as quietly as possible, settling in on his side, facing the wall, with his back to ten. 

at half past two in the morning, johnny wakes up in a cold sweat. his head is pulsing and his stomach is turning and back is  _ aching _ . with every tiny movement, there’s a shock of pain right at the base of his back, where the tentacles are.

“fuck,” he curses, and immediately slaps his hand over his mouth. he retches and it’s a three-second, barefoot, scrambling race to the bathroom where he nearly trips over the fucking tentacles  _ twice _ before he’s emptying his guts into the toilet. he feels sicker than he’s ever been in his life. tears prick at his eyes. 

“fuck,” he says again, flushing the toilet. he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and that’s the last thing he manages before his vision blurs and he passes out right there on the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY FUCKED! tentacle resolution to come. if the tone of this fic reads as though i've written it in short bursts over several months in an entirely nonchronological order, then that is because that is exactly the truth. i need to stop giving disclaimers after each chapter saying i'm not satisfied with the quality. i mean i am satisfied but at the end of the day i will reiterate what i said at the end of the last chapter. it's all just for fun. it's a fic about tentacles. also i didn't think this through when i started it because i dont know why but i found it So Difficult to write about tentacle sex from the perspective of the owner of the tentacles?????? which is partially why this took so long. frankly i have no idea if this is ANY good is there anything even sexy here or has it just lost the sexiness because i thought about it too hard. WAIT no i'm back at it again with the disclaimers AAAAA i'll stop now. goodbye. i have mostly written what's to come so it should be done like... pretty soon. okay BYEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed the new smut tags!

johnny has woken up like this a couple times before. mostly in his freshman year, always after parties. but when he blinks awake on the bathroom floor, he doesn’t feel hungover at all. in fact his mind feels - it feels unusually clear. like he hasn’t felt in days, not since he woke up one day with a pain in his back that wouldn’t go away. 

his - 

his back. 

he reaches behind himself, looks around him, and finds -

nothing. nothing at all. 

no tentacles.

he scrambles to stand up and has to grab the sink when he nearly slips and in doing so, catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. it’s just him. looking like hell, looking like he just woke up after a night on the bathroom floor, but still. it’s just him. 

he twists around and cranes his neck to examine his back in the mirror. right at the base of his back, right where the tentacles had been, are six scars. they look like old scars, like they’re from some injury years ago, if not for their odd and specific placement. he touches, and it’s just the raised scar tissue. no pain. no tentacles.

“it worked,” johnny whispers to himself. he’s _free_. “oh my god. oh my god? it _worked_! ten, are you awake? ten!” johnny runs out of their bathroom and comes to a sudden halt when he sees ten still fast asleep in his bed. he’s lying on his stomach and his duvet barely covering half a leg - instead, he’s got it in a vice grip beside him. 

johnny hesitates. he doesn’t want to disturb ten, and he’s pretty sure he won’t really be able to walk to class very well today, so maybe it’s best to let him rest. plus, johnny thinks, smiling down at him, he looks really cute. asleep, he almost looks innocent.

instead of waking ten up, johnny heads over to his closet and puts on a shirt. it’s been days since he’s left their tiny dorm room and even a walk down to the laundry room with his bedsheets feels like an adventure. he feels like a new person. he feels reborn

the euphoria wears off in the subsequent days when one thing becomes painstakingly clear: ten is avoiding him. 

how he manages it is, frankly, beyond johnny. he certainly could never orchestrate his day so precisely so as to avoid a person he literally shares a bedroom with. ten, however, through his powers of pettiness, manages it. 

johnny wakes up and ten is either asleep or he’s already gone. even at times when johnny knows that ten isn’t at class, he isn’t in their bedroom. and honestly, it worries johnny. 

maybe his tentacles disgusted ten so much he can’t bear to see his face. maybe ten could tell johnny enjoyed fucking him more than was appropriate. maybe he can simply tell telepathically that johnny has lost his ability to resist thinking about ten 24/7. 

regardless of the reason, johnny knows that it’s a matter of time. ten can’t avoid him forever.

johnny finally catches him after three full days of being avoided. 

when he’d gone to shower, ten had been absent as usual. johnny isn’t expecting to see him standing, seemingly aimlessly, in the centre of their room when he comes out, only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

“oh,” johnny starts. “ten.”

there’s a short silence while ten stares at johnny, face completely blank. if johnny were to try and track his gaze, it would look like ten is staring specifically at his chest, still damp from the shower. johnny waits, unselfconscious. 

“you know, i was just leaving,” ten springs into movement, grabs his phone from his bed, and is almost out the door. ten’s fast, but it takes johnny one stride across the room to get to the only exit. he reaches past ten’s head and pushes his hand against the door to hold it shut. ten tries to pull it open in vain but after only a moment he stops, defeated, and leans back against the door.

“ten,” johnny tries not to sound too upset. “why are you avoiding me?”

ten has the audacity to _laugh_. a very fake laugh, but johnny can only tell because he knows ten so well. “i’m not avoiding you. i’ve just been really, really busy since…” ten’s confidence withers away.

“since we had sex.” johnny completes. “i thought - i didn’t want to freak you out, or make shit weird, but it was your idea - i’m sorry, i should never have -”

“johnny,” ten interrupts. he rests a hand on johnny’s bare chest and drags it up so he’s holding johnny’s shoulder. funny, johnny had only wanted to stop ten from opening the door, but the way they’ve ended up, ten is so close he has to tilt his head back to look up and make eye contact. 

the only warning johnny has is the thud of ten dropping his phone to the floor before he takes johnny’s face in both his hands and surges upwards to kiss him. johnny’s so shocked it takes him a moment to reciprocate, but the moment he gets to his senses his hand drops from the door and he grips onto ten’s waist.

there’s the issue of johnny having one hand occupied, holding onto his towel, but with the way ten is kissing him - dirty, deep, desperate - he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll need it. the height difference makes it a little bit of a strain. johnny slips his hands lower and runs it over the curve of ten’s ass in his sweatpants, prompting ten to gasp into his mouth. 

ten’s hands move from johnny’s face to his shoulders and start to push him back. johnny walks backwards a few steps - they’ve spent way too long living in this tiny room, johnny has a moment to think - before his knees hit the bed and he half sits, half falls onto it, his towel finally coming undone. he doesn’t have time to think about the fact that he’s naked because ten is in front of him, stripping out of his clothes quicker than johnny had ever thought possible. johnny watches the movement of the lean line of ten’s body and tries very hard not to drool. god, ten’s so fucking hot.

ten clambers onto the bed beside him and leans back in to kiss him again, but in the lull, johnny’s brain finally catches up with what’s happening.

“wait, ten, stop,” he says, placing both hands on ten’s shoulders to keep him away. ten huffs, dissatisfied, but sits back on the bed beside johnny.

“what?”

“i still need to know why you were avoiding me,” johnny insists. 

“johnny, i’m not having this conversation while we both have our dicks out,” ten complains. 

johnny reaches behind him and pulls the covers over ten’s lap and his own. it’s ridiculous, and he can tell that ten is suppressing a laugh. 

“now will you have this conversation?”

ten nods, still smiling.

johnny takes a deep breath. “i don’t want to do this and have you avoid me like the plague for another week.”

ten purses his lips. “first of all, it was three days,” he begins. johnny rolls his eyes, but lets ten continue. “second of all, before we had sex, last time, you, um. you said it was because of the tentacles. so they would go away.”

honestly, johnny’s memory of the lead-up is pretty fuzzy. the space his brain has allocated to that night is occupied entirely by the memory of the way ten’s warm body has twisted beneath him. but he does think he might have said that. 

“okay?”

ten swallows. “i said yes. i lied. i wanted to fuck you anyway.”

johnny, for some reason, deflates. he isn’t sure why, but he’d almost - well, foolish as it was, he’d almost been expecting ten to confess. 

“so you were avoiding me because you still want to hook up when i don’t - you know?” johnny doesn’t want to say it, he really doesn’t want to, his poor heart is protesting as the words take shape, but he will take all that he can get. ten, like this, kissing him, touching him - johnny can force himself to make that enough. “we can still hook up, ten, it doesn’t have to be a big deal.” he keeps his tone casual and ignores the way his heart shatters, just a little bit. 

“no!” ten practically shouts. “no,” ten reiterates, but quieter this time. “i mean - i mean, yes, but no, i -” ten huffs, irritated.

“no no yes but no?” johnny repeats.

ten screws his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. when he opens his eyes, he looks right into johnny’s. 

“i want you to be my boyfriend,” he says. “that’s why i was avoiding you. i want you to be my boyfriend, and i was afraid of facing you and telling you that.”

johnny stares at him. his heart hastily puts itself back together in his chest.

“are you going to say something?” ten says, sounding anguished.

“oh,” johnny blinks, finally. “i’m in love with you,” he says. 

it’s ten’s turn to stare incredulously at him. “you haven’t even said yes to being my boyfriend yet.”

“i mean - okay, fine, yes, but that doesn’t make a difference. i’m in love with you, and i have been since, like -” johnny waves his hands about. “i don’t know. forever.

“right,” ten says. he turns away from johnny and looks into the distance, even though there’s nothing in their room that he could possibly be looking at.

“not really.” johnny smiles slightly at him, then - his stupid melodramatic best friend who he’s in love with, who wants to be with him too, who is the only one in the world johnny would’ve picked to go through the last week with. “we could literally get up right now and go on a date if you wanted. that’s all.”

ten shakes his head quickly and shuffles closer to johnny on the bed. “no. no way, not right now. we were in the middle of something and i intend to finish it. i’ll go on a date with you after you let me make you come.”

johnny barks out a laugh. “and they say chivalry is dead.” he lets ten push him down onto the bed.

“hyung,” ten says, leaning in for a kiss. “shut up.”

johnny thinks, absently, that he might get his kiss by the river at sunset after all.

the kisses start out slow, but ten picks up the pace pretty quickly, renewed with the same hunger he’d been kissing johnny with before. johnny lets his hands wander, exploring ten’s body in a way he hadn’t let himself the last time. he savours the way ten shivers when he scratches lightly as he runs his hands down ten’s back. if there’s anything that johnny learned from the last time he was in bed with ten, it was that he was anything but vanilla. he’s going to need a detailed breakdown of everything ten is into at some point.

ten’s dragging a hand down johnny’s body and doesn’t hesitate to cup johnny’s cock, still mostly soft. ten starts out dry but johnny’s hiss of discontent has him taking a second to spit into his hand, which. wow. johnny drops his head back and finds himself holding onto ten’s other hand while ten jerks him to full hardness. he settles on a messy rhythm, messier because johnny’s cock is leaking precum, now, and ten just gathers it in his fingertips where it’s beading at the head and rubs the pad of his fingers against the spot below the crown of johnny’s cock. ten is just giving him a hand job, but it feels good, so good, pleasure building like a flame inside johnny’s gut - until it’s not, until, quicker than johnny could have imagined, he’s overwhelmed by a wave of stabbing pain, right at the base of his back.

“ow! johnny!” ten snaps. johnny forces his grip to go limp so ten can snatch his hand away. instead johnny clenches his fist and sits up as pain wreaks his body. blinding, searing pain, the way it had felt the night when they’d gotten rid of the tentacles. it’s the very specific sensation of scar tissue being torn from the inside, shocks of pain from where the tentacles used to be - used to be, now johnny can _feel_ as they grow out of him, making room for themselves and burrowing through his skin, slick wet. his eyes start to water. 

“ _no_ ,” he hisses. “no way, no - _ah_!” he cuts himself off when he feels a tentacle against his thigh. he hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes, but he opens them and sees ten, watching him with concern etched in his face. he’s leaning back on one elbow like he’d fallen backwards in his haste to back away. johnny gulps. 

and then - 

the six tentacles settle into stillness around him. and just as suddenly as the pain had started, it subsides.

totally. 

johnny takes a shaky breath.

“ _ten_ ,” johnny whispers, panicked. “ten -”

“it’s okay,” ten crawls forward again and rests a shaky hand on the side of johnny’s face and cups his cheek. “johnny, it’s fine, don’t worry.” something in his addled mind calms down.

johnny looks away from ten at the feeling of the tentacles slithering forward, into their space. 

“are you doing that?” ten asks quietly. 

johnny shakes his head and experimentally tries to move one of them. he pulls it back, and it follows where he wants it to go. 

“i did that,” johnny confirms. it’s been a few days, but the specific sensation of the tentacles finally against warm skin is unforgettably good. so good, johnny feels the panic slipping out of his mind. there’s nothing like how this feels. 

the tentacles find their way into the gaps between them. one wraps itself around ten’s calf, the other sliding up his bare chest. 

“does it still feel -” ten pauses and strokes gently along the tapered edge of the tentacle and immediately johnny’s body reacts, just the same way as it did before. 

“yeah,” johnny manages, breathless. “it’s the same.” the same inexplicable pleasure.

“hmm.” ten lets go of johnny’s tentacle and holds his hand in front of his face. it’s wet with whatever slick liquid it is that the tentacle is covered in, shining slightly with it. and then, because ten has absolutely _no_ consideration of the effects of his actions on johnny’s mental wellbeing, he brings his hand to his own mouth and starts to suck on his fingers. 

the sounds he makes are obscene, sucking his fingers and then licking his palm totally clean of it, and the whole time, ten’s dark eyes stay fixated on johnny. johnny takes the tentacle that had been crawling up ten’s chest and presses it to the corner of his mouth until ten gets the hint, dropping his hand down so johnny can fuck into his mouth with the tentacle. ten’s eyelids flutter as johnny pushes the tentacle further into his mouth and then drags it back out, achingly slowly. johnny’s hand is fisted around his cock, holding it at the base and only pumping at it occasionally. his attention’s all focused on ten, now, how his moans vibrate along the tentacle, the warmth, velvety feel of the inside of his mouth, the way ten’s sucking on it, the movement of his tongue. there’s drool collecting at the corner of ten’s lips, so much that it drips down ten’s chin. johnny catches it with another tentacle and pulls the one in ten’s mouth out completely. 

ten’s eyes fly open and he gasps.

“sorry,” johnny breathes. “i got…”

ten cuts him off. “i can take more.”

“what?”

“deeper. in my throat. try. i’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

the click of johnny’s throat when he gulps is audible. he lifts the tentacle in silence and rests the thin tip of it against the plush flesh of ten’s lower lip and takes a second to admire him. ten’s watching him with half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open, ready for johnny to fuck it with his tentacle. he’s gorgeous, and so receptive to everything johnny gives him. and that’s exactly what johnny wants to give - _everything._

johnny finally fucks it into ten’s mouth. he maintains his slow pace from before, but rather than confining himself to ten’s mouth, he pushes further. deeper into ten’s mouth, and ten doesn’t gag. he just keeps his eyes, now watering slightly, locked on johnny’s and he _takes it_. he takes it, lips pink and stretched around the wider part of the tentacle, and his throat feels so fucking good, tight and warm in all the best ways, and when johnny’s tentacle is deep in his throat, ten lifts his hand. at first, johnny thinks he’s asking him to stop and starts to pull the tentacle out, but ten raises his hand to his neck and draws johnny’s attention to it - the bulge of his throat where the tentacle is inside him.

“holy shit,” johnny mumbles. he pulls the tentacle back out, and lets ten breathe, then ten nods and johnny pushes the tentacle back in. _all_ the way back in, the bulge reappearing in ten’s throat as johnny fucks into it. he reaches forward and presses his hand against ten’s neck, eliciting a high pitched, muffled whine around the tentacle. johnny moves the tentacle out and thrusts it back in again so he can watch the movement of every centimetre of the bulge in ten’s throat. he’d only been with one person who had deepthroated him before but he had hadn’t had this viewpoint. he presses his thumb to the base of it and wraps his hand around ten’s neck, no pressure, just to touch. ten whines again, louder this time, teetering on the edge of a sob, and the tears spill from the corners of his eyes. johnny pulls the tentacle all the way back out, gives ten time to breathe, and fucks his mouth again, this time with his hand held against ten’s neck, just to feel the bulge in ten’s throat appear and disappear. 

he stops when ten taps him on the thigh and watches in stunned silence as ten wipes the back of his mouth. ten takes a moment to collect himself before climbing forward and into johnny’s lap. it’s only then that johnny notices that in the past few minutes, ten’s erection has been leaking precum untouched. just from having his throat fucked, johnny realises. god.

he braces himself on johnny’s shoulders and straddles johnny’s legs. the tentacles rearrange themselves, move so four of them are wrapping around ten’s legs and two are sitting idle.

johnny tilts his head back to look at ten properly. ten takes johnny’s face in both his hands again and he expects ten to kiss him, maybe, but ten surprises him.

“i’m in love with you,” he announces. his voice is raspy. 

johnny’s heart nearly stops. “what?”

ten drops his hands down to johnny’s shoulders. “i told you i liked you, and that i wanted you to be my boyfriend, and then you confessed you’d been in love with me, and we moved on. but isn’t it better to tell you the whole truth? i’m in love with you.”

“oh.” johnny says. he doesn’t know what to say. he feels a little like he’s dreaming, might think he is if not for the way he’s hyper-aware of every sensation, the places where ten’s skin is touching his, the way that ten is sitting on his thighs and now johnny’s thinking about him sitting on his cock - no, he’s getting distracted -

“johnny?”

“i’m in love with you,” johnny manages. he’s so fucking turned on, and his brain is just catching up to the fact that ten just said he was in love him. 

ten laughs, letting his head fall forward onto johnny’s shoulder. “i _know_. you told me already.”

johnny huffs. “can’t i say it again?”

“maybe, if you finally fuck me,” ten says.

johnny swallows thickly. “i can do that.”

he shuffles backwards on the bed until he can lean back against the headboard and watches with an interested eye as ten leans over him to grab lube from his bedside table and goes straight to three fingers.

“how come…?” johnny asks. ten shakes his head and johnny lets the question fade away. he’d definitely ask later though, why exactly ten was ready to be fucked before johnny had come out the shower. 

“doesn’t matter,” ten mumbles. “get a condom on. do you want me to beg? i’ll beg, johnny, _please_ -”

johnny fumbles about in ten’s bedside table for a moment before getting a condom, suspiciously easily accessible. “jesus, ten, you don’t need to beg, fuck - like this?” he asks, referring to their position. ten nods and reaches for johnny’s cock to line it up with his asshole. johnny uses a tentacle alongside ten’s hand to guide it in, ten sinking down and down until johnny’s cock is fully sheathed inside him. johnny moans, the sound coming from somewhere deep within him, and grabs onto ten’s hips for dear life. a tentacle reaches forward and wraps itself tight around ten’s cock, eliciting a sound that’s not too dissimilar from ten himself. 

when ten moves, he moves without warning, grinding down onto johnny’s cock in a perfect motion, drawing out another sound from johnny’s lips. he isn’t usually this noisy, but something about ten has johnny losing his mind. more accurately, everything about ten has johnny losing his mind. ten sets a steady pace, grinding down on johnny’s cock, and johnny loses himself in it. he keeps his hands locked on ten’s hips and uses two of his tentacles to reach forward and play with ten’s nipples - johnny recalls specifically the way ten had reacted when johnny had played with them last time and intends to get the same reaction out of ten again. he does, a high-pitched keen from the back of ten’s throat.

and that gives johnny an idea - he takes yet another tentacle and lets it snake up ten’s arm, past his shoulder, all the way up to his neck. 

“johnny - _fuck_ ,” ten moans. johnny wraps the tentacle around ten’s neck, a glistening necklace of black. again, not applying pressure in a way that matters, but it’s enough, the mere implication of it has ten whimpering. johnny swallows thickly. that’s something they’re going to have to explore fully, he decides. 

that’s the last logical thought johnny is capable of having, because that’s exactly when ten decides it’s the perfect time to overwhelm johnny by lifting his hips up and sinking back down right away. the tentacle around ten’s neck falls away and wraps around his arm instead. ten builds up a new rhythm like that, the muscles of his thighs flexing as he rides johnny’s cock. they’re too tempting; johnny lets go of ten’s hips to dig his fingers into the firm flesh of ten’s thigh, hard enough to bruise, but ten doesn’t falter - if anything it spurs him on, little _ah, ah_ sounds leaving his mouth each time johnny’s cock fucks deep into him.

johnny gains the presence of mind to start thrusting up to meet ten’s hips, trying to time it right, and he must do something right, because ten’s noises get more and more breathless. the bedroom fills with the slick sound of johnny’s cock in ten’s ass and ten’s moans, and timing becomes less and less important to johnny as he loses his rhythm, fucking upwards erratically into the tight heat of ten’s ass, chasing the release he could feel was getting closer and closer and pleasure coursed through him. he can hear himself, vaguely, moaning, but his awareness of the world around him is limited to how good ten feels on his cock, the drag of his walls against it, it feels good, so good, too good, and johnny’s so close to -

“fuck, fuck, ten, oh _fuck_ , i’m coming,” johnny barely manages to choke out, just as the orgasm rushes through his body in electrifying shocks of pleasure. ten keep moving until johnny stills his hips, but ten has barely opened his mouth to complain before johnny replaces his cock with the tentacle. a part of his brain provides him with the image of his tentacle fucking his own release back into ten’s ass and johnny adds it to the ever-growing list of things he needs to ask ten about.

“pay attention to me,” ten mumbles, somehow catching onto the fact that johnny’s caught up in imagining all the future nasty shit he and ten can do. he also manages to sound annoyed and turned on at the same time. his voice still hasn’t recovered, but that’s all the reminder johnny needs. “i’m close,” ten adds. 

johnny concentrates on ten, on the tentacle around his cock, jerking it off smoothly, but mostly, he shifts the tentacle in ten’s ass, trying to find an angle where it’s against ten’s prostate. the moment johnny figures it out, ten gasps, his eyes, which had been half-lidded in his daze of pleasure, flying open.

“ _fuck_ ,” ten moans. “oh, _johnny_. oh my god, johnny -” he cycles between johnny’s name and an assortment of curses, getting higher pitched the better johnny’s tentacle fucks him. johnny finds himself needing to do more, to _touch_ more, and he replaces the tentacle around ten’s cock with his hand, thumbing at the head for a second, before dragging his hand down. he jerks ten off at a rapid pace. the tentacle he’d moved finds its way to the space between johnny and ten’s bodies and starts playing with ten’s balls, flicking them with its wet tip. 

ten lets out a long, low groan. the tightening of ten’s grip on johnny’s shoulder and the way his balls clench against the tentacle’s movement are the only warning he gets before ten’s coming all over his own stomach and johnny’s in hot stripes.

ten slows down as he comes down from his high until he still completely. he drops his head down onto johnny’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck. johnny starts to drag the tentacle out but ten makes a noise of protest.

“leave it in for a bit,” he mumbles. “i don’t want to move.”

“i need to get rid of this condom,” johnny explains, even though he doesn’t really want ten to move either.

“wait,” ten insists, and johnny can’t bring himself to say no.

later, they’re on johnny’s bed, not having been bothered with ten’s sheets and deciding to instead take advantage of the fact that they’re in a room with two beds. ten is lying on his back and johnny on his front beside him. the tentacles are still there, lying still around them, so johnny still can’t lay flat.

“where did you learn to do that?” johnny mumbles at one point. his words are half muffled by the pillow. 

ten snorts. “what? ride dick?”

“deepthroat,” johnny corrects plainly. 

ten squints at him. “do you really want to know which of my ex-boyfriends -”

“forget i asked,” interrupts johnny, feeling his cheeks turn pink. maybe he does want to know which of ten’s ex-boyfriends had trained ten’s throat like that, but that’s something he’s going to examine another day - for now, johnny sits up stock straight. 

“what is it?” ten says, alarmed, getting up too.

“i feel sick,” johnny manages to say. he does. the same nausea that had hit him that other night is back, but the severity is less. “i think it’s the tentacles.”

“how did they go away last time?”

“i don’t know. i knocked out after throwing up and when i woke up they were gone.”

ten frowns. “it won’t be very nice if you have to be sick every time we have sex.” johnny notes the use of _we_ over _you_ and is about to smile when another wave of nausea hits him.

johnny clutches his stomach. “i don’t think i’m going to be sick this time,” he says, but the words come out odd. “i just feel nauseous, but not like i’m going to be sick.”

ten frowns, doubtful. “you sound and look like you’re going to be sick.”

“i’m _not_ ,” johnny insists, and he’s about to say more but ten’s gasp distracts him. 

“look at them,” ten whispers. 

johnny and ten watch in fascination as the tentacles deform, losing their solid shape and becoming - floppier, for lack of a better word. drier, too. when johnny was a kid helping his dad out in the garden, they had slugs eating his mom’s beloved vegetables. he remembers watching in morbid fascination when his dad poured salt over a slug. it was a slow, painful, death, for sure, the salt sucking the moisture out of the slug’s body. that’s the closest parallel johnny can draw to the way his tentacles shrink and wither, all while collapsing towards his back in a way that’s almost telescopic. he doesn’t feel that same splitting pain, now, and the nausea is fading. maybe it’ll get easier as his body adjusts to its new parasite. some parasite, johnny mentally scoffs. there’s a single, final stab of pain that has johnny wincing and ten reaching for him in response, but then - they’re gone. the tentacles are gone again. he reaches behind him and feels the familiar scar tissue, in the same place on his lower back.

“that’s kinda fucked up,” ten provides, breaking the silence. 

johnny can only agree. he flops down onto the bed, drained, and stares at the ceiling. this is his life now. possessed by horny, semi-sentient tentacles, but only when they’re certain he’s going to get some action. rude tentacles, if you ask him. doing none of the work and getting all of the rewards. 

“that’s going to be a pain to explain to anyone i have sex with,” johnny mumbles, rubbing his face. 

ten leans up and over him, grinning widely. johnny gives him a suspicious look.

“you know what that means?” ten asks, coy.

johnny humours him. “what?”

“it means,” ten pauses to kiss johnny quickly. “that you’re stuck with me.”

“well,” johnny takes a moment to pretends to think while ten watches him closely. maybe being cursed with tentacles isn’t the end of the world, not if he gets to keep ten as close as he is now. 

“well?” ten prompts, impatient. 

johnny laughs. “you know, ten, i guess that’s not so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * ten revisited the google search for the tentacles that was full of hentai (“for research purposes” he said, taking his dick out) and was like wait this is hot O_O if only johnny would fuck me T_T and then as they say. The Rest Is History
>   * i wanted to put in ten making a joke about cannibalism when johnny orders like takoyaki or something on their date but in the end decided to end it where i ended it. i just said the word end three times.
>   * johnny’s body adapts until the emergence and retreat of the tentacles is almost painless. the first moment when the tentacles breach skin is always going to be painful, but he develops a pavlovian response to that pain so that when he feels it it just makes him hornier and so it doesn’t bother him. 
>   * originally this chapter was completely different. johnny was going to wake up have his tentacles gone and work things out with ten (in a different scenario to the final one), all of which i had already written, hence the lie at the end of the last chapter about this one being out soon. but as i was rereading it i was like this is /sooooo/ anticlimactic. they just had crazy tentacle sex and johnny was just sick in the toilet and thats it? they live the rest of their lives as HUMANS? i know ten is a LITTLE bit disappointed johnny’s tentacles are gone. and i can’t disappoint ten, so i gave johnny his tentacles back whenever he’s getting it on. sorry johnny! you’ll get used to it. your fault for falling in love with a monsterfucker <3 
>   * the only reason i gathered the motivation to rewrite the entire fourth chapter was because of your comments. thank you so much for reading my tentacle fic that was literally born out of nowhere but my own horny little brain. love you! goodbye monsterfuckers. mwah 
> 

> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oscillovers)


End file.
